


Glory

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: It wasn’t Rhett’s first time in the private ‘men’s club’, but he was certain Link had never been there before. When Link starts acting weird, Rhett sneaks into the back room to let off steam.Prompt: Glory Holes





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!
> 
> My original aim was to write 1000 words for each prompt which... didn't happen. I'll be posting at least every other day and maybe a little beyond October because I'm not as well prepared as I thought I was!

It wasn’t Rhett’s first time in the private ‘men’s club’ - their friend Kurtis had brought him along a few times just to see if he liked it - but he was certain Link had never been there before. The club was having a special party night with an open bar for members and their guests and Kurtis had asked them both to attend. From the moment they’d arrived Link had been glancing around nervously, avoiding eye contact with the staff and giving a lot of focus to his drinks and Rhett was already regretting how quickly he’d accepted the invitation on Link’s behalf.

After a couple of drinks though, Rhett really started to relax. He’d been hiding his preference for men from Link for years, but with the alcohol and the atmosphere, even Rhett was aware of the mask slipping a little. Link glared at him as he flirted openly with their server and pointed out particularly attractive men to Kurtis.

When Rhett ordered his fifth (or was it sixth?) drink, Link put a hand on his forearm. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he said quietly into Rhett’s ear.

“Sure,” Rhett said, smiling over at Link. Now  _ there _ was an attractive man. Rhett had accepted years ago that he couldn’t have Link, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it.

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Link said, glancing after the server.

“Or maybe he’s just acting more like himself,” Kurtis interjected. 

“Getting drunk doesn’t usually make him… gayer,” Link told Kurtis. “I just don’t want him to do something he’ll regret later.”

“What, like that guy over there?” Rhett said, loudly enough for the man in question to hear.

Link just glared at him. 

Rhett was suddenly confused. Under normal circumstances that would have made Link laugh. Why was he being so serious all of a sudden? Was Link really that homophobic? 

Link quickly got to his feet and announced he was going to the restroom. 

Rhett sighed and slumped against the back of his chair. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” he said unnecessarily.

Kurtis gave him a sympathetic shrug. “He thinks you’re acting out of character. It’s not his fault you haven’t told him.”

Rhett knew he was being an idiot but it was easier to get pissed at Link. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he lied, heading instead for the back rooms - one of his favorite things about this place. 

He went into one of the specially designed booths and knelt down on the cushioned bench. He tried not to think about Link as he pulled out his dick and started stroking it slowly. 

Not even a minute passed before he heard someone enter the booth beside him and pull the curtain closed. Rhett was practically bouncing with anticipation by the time man’s cock appeared through the hole. 

Rhett wasted no time, immediately taking the half-soft cock in his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the other man groaning loudly through the partition. He was immediately salivating at the salty masculine taste, imagining the guy’s fingers in his hair.

He pulled off and licked a line up and down the man’s dick and could practically feel the blood pulsing through it. As he worked the guy to full hardness he couldn’t help but be impressed by the sheer girth of him. Rhett opened his mouth as wide as he could, but the huge cock still stretched his lips even wider.

With so little room to maneuver, Rhett started bobbing his head, allowing the tip to get a little closer to his throat on every pass. The thought of getting him the whole way In was almost laughable, but Rhett was determined. He pulled off again and wrapped his hand around the base, giving himself a few moments of respite before trying again, and nipped at the tip with his lips. He laughed to himself at what Link might have thought of this particular form of donkey-lipping.

Thoughts of Link were suddenly invading his consciousness. He imagined this was Link’s cock and not an anonymous stranger in a gay club. He imagined grabbing Link’s thighs for balance and going to town on his massive dick. He’d seen Link naked enough times to know what he had going on. Maybe he wasn’t as big as the man in front of him, but it was nothing to sniff at. 

He told himself it was jealousy that made Link storm off and peevishly wished Link could see him now. Would he be horrified? Would he be turned on?

Rhett turned his eyes to the ceiling, imagining he was making eye contact with Link, and swallowed the man’s cock right to the hilt. He could hear the guy gasp in surprise as the tip of his cock hit the back of Rhett’s throat. He managed to hold it there for a few seconds before his gag reflex kicked in and he had to pull off with a gasp. His eyes were watering, but he glanced back at the huge dick to remind himself what a fucking achievement that was. 

He started pumping again with his hand to give himself a minute to recover, and resumed stroking his own neglected cock. 

_ Fucking Link _ , he thought to himself as he pumped both dicks furiously. They were too old for this shit. If he’d been able to suck it up and tell Link years ago maybe he wouldn’t be sucking a stranger’s cock and daydreaming about his best friend. Maybe he wouldn’t be out every Saturday night looking for any man who had even a passing resemblance to Link.

The other man had started breathing heavily, and unwilling to miss out, Rhett wrapped his lips around the cock once more. He started bobbing his head and sucking it like a popsicle, his cheeks hollowing at the effort. He imagined Link’s hands in his hair as he teetered on the edge, wrecked from Rhett’s handiwork, gasping his name. The image was so vivid he could practically hear Link’s voice.

With a grunt, the man came on Rhett’s tongue; the liquid amassing obscenely before Rhett swallowed it. He didn’t usually swallow, but he was in that kind of mood. With a few more pulls on his own cock, he was soon coming as well. Images of Link panting and thrusting into his mouth pushing him easily over the edge. 

After a few seconds of recovery, the man withdrew his cock and Rhett was left once more with his own thoughts. 

He didn’t feel like facing Link and Kurtis again so soon. Would they be able to tell from the look on his face where he’d been for the past ten minutes? He wiped his hand on one of the paper towels provided by the club and stood up to straighten out his clothes. 

He couldn’t remember if he’d heard the other man leaving his booth; he usually liked to wait a couple of minutes to allow the other person to leave anonymously, but the alcohol had clouded his senses and fuck it. That was a damn good blow job. If word got out, so what?

He pulled back the curtain and headed for the hallway. Before he made it to the hallway he heard the other man emerge from the booth. Curiosity got the better of him, and he glanced back over his shoulder. 

“Rhett?”

The sound of Link’s voice was almost enough to make him lose his footing. He stumbled and turned awkwardly to face Link emerging from the booth beside his. 

“Link...” he said, almost in a whisper. Suddenly his heart was beating so hard he could hear it. 

“That was you… but you’re… how?,” Link stammered, taking a few tentative steps towards Rhett.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said quickly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was s-”

“I was pretending it was you,” Link blurted out, cutting off Rhett’s rambling apology.

Rhett hesitated. Was this really happening or was he hallucinating? Had he been spiked? “I was pretending it was you too…” he replied. He really liked the way Link’s face lit up at those words.

Before he knew what was happening, Link was on him, pushing him against the wall and practically climbing him to get at his lips.

Rhett leaned down and met him halfway, almost devouring him. He’d imagined this so many times and so many different ways that he thought nothing could surprise him, but somehow actually kissing Link was so much better than he’d expected. Since high school when he realized the  _ real  _ reason he was jealous of Link’s female admirers, he’d longed to kiss him. Twenty-five years of desire made him clumsy and frantic, but Link didn’t seem to mind.

It was Link that broke the kiss, his arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck. “You wanna get out of here?” he said, then laughed at the corniness of his own words.

Rhett could hardly wait. “My place or yours?” he grinned.


End file.
